


Ash Ketchum's Path To A Dream

by Safire1999



Series: Ashlynn Ketchem [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Referance to Pokemon Poachers, Service Dogs, Smart ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safire1999/pseuds/Safire1999
Summary: Ashlynn Ketchem, her past shrouded in mistory and unknowns. After the death of her mother at the age of 4 and disapearing for 3 1/2 years, no one knows what to really do with the girl. Taken in by Professor Oak, she helped him at the Ranch everyday and learned more and more about Pokemon. She leaves heading for the Alola Regon to start her journey. Can she successfully follow her dreams with all that holds her back?





	1. The Start of an Adventure

“Grandpa! Grandpa!?” A small voice yelled out entering the lab. Doctor Oak jumped up looking at the little 8 year old girl who ran into the room with a Pokemon egg in her hands and a Growlithe at her feet. 

“Ash? What is it, what’s wrong?” He came over to her bending down to her level. She had tears running down her eyes as she rushed into his space and leaned against him. 

“Poachers, in the east fields.” He tensed at her words. He gave her a quick hug. 

“Well done, Ash.” He praised before pulling away to go handle the situation. Leaving the destrot girl with her Growlithe and the egg. She sat down on the floor holding the egg close to her chest as she cried. Her Growlithe pup whimpering as he snuggled into his mistress’s side. 

_ ‘I’m here, we’re safe.’  _ The Growlithe pup whimpered tucking his head into the nock of Ashlen’s arm. There they stayed curled tightly. 

 

Doctor Oak came back to the laboratory to find Ash curled around the Pokemon Egg. 

“Ash,” He spoke softly crouching down to her level keeping a foot or so of space between the two of them. She slowly looked up at Dr. Oak. Her eyes red and face puffy from her crying. He opened his arms. “Come here.” he said softly. She launched herself into his arms. Curling up around the egg again crying into his lab coat. He held her tight rubbing Ash's back. 

“it's okay, everybody is safe now. Everything will be okay.” he soothed. “Can you tell me were you found the egg?” 

“With the Jolteon.” she choked holding the egg tight.

“Oh my dear, I'm so sorry you have had to go through this a second time.” he petted her hair trying to calm her back down. He slowly let her go. “Head upstairs and try to rest. Take care of that egg, please.” she nodded her head and soon pulled away heading upstairs. Her Growlithe right behind her.

 

As the sun started to rise, a young Pokemon dutifully rose. Growlithe jumped onto his Mistress’s bed and licked her face. The girl Ashlynn Ketchum woke with a grown, as she sat up. Growlithe sat in the small girl’s lap tongue lolled out looking up at her. Looking up the girl saw the sun beginning to rise over the horizon. She smiled softly and patted her faithful companions fur. 

“Thank you, Growlithe.” She whispered softly. There were two knocks at the door before it opened. Revealing Dr. Oak. Seeing the two awake he smiled putting his hands in his pockets. 

“It is good to see you awake, Ash.” He smiled. The girl said nothing just peering up to him. His smile saddened. “Are you excited about today?” He asked. Ash’s eyes furled. Confused before her face brightened.

“That's right!” she cheered. The Growlithe was pushed to the side as the girl jumped from her bed to grab her packed bag and her favorite hat. The researcher smiled watching his adopted granddaughter so excited. She rarely spoke about anything but unless she was surrounded by Pokemon or very excited.

A frown came to his face remembering when he first found her. She had been believed missing for months when she had shown up unexpectedly in a pen with a raging Totoros and calmed the Pokemon very quickly. Her story was shrouded in rumors for the girl had lost the will to speak for a good amount of time. He shook his head finding the girl now ready and looking up to him questionable. Her service companion a specially trained Growlithe sitting there his vest in place and lolled out tongue out tail shaking back and forth. 

“Well, There is no way I am going to say no to those faces.” The Doctor smiled down to the two moving out of the way. He had tried to convince her to be a researcher or even run a ranch. It was jobs that were well paid by the league, and something his Granddaughter loved to do, but she wouldn’t be swayed. The two raced out before the Professor the Growlithe barking in excitement. The girl stopped looking to see a Pikachu chewing on some whires. 

The Pikachu looked up at the girl and growled. 

“Pika, pika.  _ (Back, stupid Human!) _ ” Pointing it’s small fingers at her. The Growlithe growled at the small rodent 

“Growl, lithe, Growl, _(My human isn't like Them. She understands us.)”_ Growlithe challenged. Ash’s hand stroking his fur. Ash pulled out her backpack and pulled out a small tin of berries and opened it. Placing it down and sliding it to the small Pikachu. 

“Seems you have made another friend.” Dr. Oak said from behind the girl. She jumped turning to facing the Dr. She fell to the ground next to Pikachu looking up fearfully at the Doctor.

_ “Hey, you almost landed on me!”  _ Pikachu called out to the professor. Not that he understood, only hearing Pikachu say his own name in a protesting tone.

“I’m so sorry, Ash. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He spoke softly. Not wanting to frighten her anymore than she already had. 

“Pika, chu, chu.”  _ (what exactly is going on here?) _ The Mouse Pokemon looked at the girl and the growlithe standing between her and the elder. The mouse Pokemon picked up a berry and moved over to the girl offering it to her. “Pika?” (You good?) The small girl lost the fearful look no longer looking at the Dr. Ash reached out and gently took the barry. 

“Yes, thank you,” It was so soft that the Doctor didn’t even hear it. Pikachu smiled seeing the small girl smile slightly.

“Why don’t you try to catch Pikachu, Ash.” The Doctor asked as he slowly moving to hand the girl a pokeball. Ash took it looking down at the Pikachu. Pikachu took a step back away from the girl and cried out in outrage. The girl kneeled down and held the ball out. picking up a few berries. 

“Pika pika!” (I will not be a PET!) He hissed at The Doctor. The bell rang and all heads looked up. 

“I’ll go see to that,” Dr. Oak spoke softly. “Good luck Ash see me when you are done, alright?” Ash nodded to her guardian. He left the room leaving his Granddaughter with the two pokemon. Once the door was closed Ash spoke. 

“You don’t have to be a part of my team if you don’t want to Pikachu. I promise as well that I would never see you as a pet but as a friend and kin.” Her voice was rather rough. Looking back to Pikachu. “If you want you can stay here as a wild too. I would understand.” She spoke softly clicking the button for the ball to shrink as she put it down. Offering the berries once more. Pikachu moved slowly over to Ash and sniffed her hand, before taking a berry and eating it. Ash smiled before standing and picking up the canister and her bag. Her Growlithe moving to her side. She smiled petting the puppy. 

“Pika, pi!”  _ (hey wait!) _ The Pikachu called. Ash looked back pushing the rim of her hat up to look more clearly behind her. The Pikachu tapped the Pokeball and the ball opened taking in the Electric mouse. There was a ding the ball showing its success. Ash giggled softly. The Ball opened and the Pikachu ran up to its new trainer and climbed up to her shoulder. Ash smiled offering the mouse another berry. The Growlithe got the ball bring it back to its charge. Taking the ball Ash put it on her belt and snapped it into place. 

“Welcome to my family, Pikachu.” The girl smiled before going through the door. 

Three boys where in the room with the Doctor talking loudly. Ash hid behind some of the equipment and watched as the boys argued loudly over their pokemon and which would be theirs. Doctor Oak sighed watching them. He sometimes couldn’t believe that children like this existed while he had little Ash. Sure he had a Grandson it was often that the boy would come just to ask for something expensive. Ash had a pinchent to be there when Gray asked for something really expensive and was able to alert the Doctor before he agreed to something accidentally. Looking up the Doctor saw Ash hiding with Pikachu riding on her head and her Growlithe sitting protectively at her side. 

“Aw, Ash, I see you were successful in capturing your first Pokemon.” He beamed. The boys looked up from their arguing to see the girl prodigy. Ash nodded her head a small smile on her face. She gently took up the Pikachu from her head and held them in her arms scratching Pikachu’s head causing the Pokemon to coo leaning into the girls touch. 

“That’s not fair!” One boy pointed at her. Ash tightened her hold on Pikachu and stepped back into her hiding place Growlithe growling at the bully. “she doesn’t even have a family to support her in the League. Why does she get to be a trainer?!” Ash bowed her head her shoulders bowing forward. Pikachu looked up and saw how sad their new trainer was. 

“Pika pika, pikachu!”  _ (hey watch your tongue!)  _ The Pikachu squirmed breaking free of their trainers hands and charging the bow tackling him. 

“Pikachu?” The girl said softly rather shocked at her Pokemon’s actions The mouse shocked the boy where he was before running back to Ash and jumping. Ash wrapped her arms around her Pokemon and smiled down to the already very loyal Pokemon. 

“Good work with that one, Ash.” Dr. Oak smiled. “Now as for the question, Ash filled out the necessary paperwork and went through the trouble all on her own to become a trainer. While all of you get to immediately go free with all that you need to start your journey. Ash had to get a letter of recommendation and did even more work with me in order to show that she had what it took. Now, I do believe you sent a letter to my cousin, yes Ash?” Dr. Oak questioned seeing the girl was still trying to look small as she held her Pokemon. She looked up looking rather happy. 

“I was going to save this a bit longer, but” He sighed. Holding out a envelope. He handed it to me. Opening the envelope she found a letter and a ticket enclosed in the envelope. Her eyes widened and a smile formed on her face. She quickly read the letter and her smile grew even larger

“Well?” doctor Oak questioned his estranged granddaughter

“I was accepted as a student at the Pokemon School in the alola region!” she cheered happily as she waved the lettering in the air.

“What excellent news. When do you leave?” he questioned she looked down back at the ticket

“I need to leave today if I'm going to make it to the airport in time.” she answered as she continued to look over the ticket

All right then,” he answered solemnly. “Be safe, my dear child.” She ran up to him and hugged him one more time, before running up to her room to pack the last of her things.

POV change

I quickly packed and the last of my things. Putting the egg incubator into my bag as the last thing, with the egg being from the encounter not but two years ago. I started down the steps in a hurried manner. Coming to the bottom to see Dr. Oak ushering the last of the boys out of his lab. Looking up, he saw me.

“Ash, Could you do me one last favor?” he question. 

“Of course,” I nodded my head. He smiled moving over to the lab tapping a few buttons. 

“I need you to get this to my cousin when we arrive.” pulling what happened to be a lid off a container showing another egg. “Can you do that?” 

“I can do it,” I answered as he covered the egg once more. I picked it up and held it carefully.

“Be careful out there Ashlynn.” he warned placing a hand on my shoulder squeezing gently. 

“I will, Grandpa. I'll call you when I get to the airport.” I promised him laying a hand on top of his. With that I pulled away picking up the temporary Pokedex and walking out the door. Pikachu and Growlithe at my heels.

_ “Time for an adventure, huh?” _ Pikachu questioned. 

“Yep, it's a two day walk to the airport. The plane takes off in three. So we should be okay.” I answered. Pikachu climbed up to my shoulders and held on rubbing his cheek to mine. 

_ “Can't wait till we get there.”  _ Growlithe barked. Now wearing his service vest. I smiled down to him. 

“I can't wait either.” I looked back down the path that led down to the road. This was the beginning of a grand adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talk in this chapter about the importance of service dogs. Please remember not to mess with working dogs without expressed permission.

Arriving at the airport in the Alola Region seemed like a weight off my shoulders. Here I could get stronger without having to worry about the poacher group, Team Rocket. Here I could get strong enough so when I go back I can defend the other Pokemon. 

Growlithe rubbed against my leg. 

_ ‘We are finally here, can we play? maybe explore some if we can’t?’  _ He asked. His tongue lolled out and looking about excited. 

“We need to find the Pokemon school first, Growlithe.” I smiled to the puppy pokemon. Reaching down to rub behind his ears. 

_ ‘Then let’s go!’  _ Pikachu jumped off my shoulders and started to run. 

“Hey, wait for me!” I called getting up to run after Pikachu. Growlithe barking at my heels. 

We ran down the main road heading towards the Pokecenter at full speed. From just the road I could tell this place was beautiful, and I couldn’t wait to see more. 

“Hey now,” Nurse Joy spoke up from her place behind the counter. “What’s the rush?” She questioned. 

“Sorry Nurse Joy, we were just having fun. I’m here to ask were the Pokemon School is located. She smiled to me. 

“Why of course, just follow Route 2 for awhile. It is a large complex with open air rooms and painted white. It is very hard to miss.” She provided. 

“Thank you Nurse Joy. When is the Center’s curfew?” I questioned looking up to her. 

“Close to Midnight, but I will let you in if it is a true emergency.” She smiled. 

“Thank you again, Nurse Joy. With that I turned and left the center. Pikachu and Growlithe running around me playing and staying close by. It took about an hour to arrive at the school. I sighed in relief having finally arrived.

“Hey you!” I turned to see were the voices had come from. Three people stood behind me. Wearing bandanas over their heads and faces. 

“May I help you?” I questioned turning to them. 

_ ‘Careful, Ash. I don’t like the smell of them.’  _ Growlithe warned. Pikachu nodded in agreement. 

“If you want to enter that school you need to pay the tax.” The leader yelled. 

“Yeah, so hand over that Pikachu and Growlithe.” 

“You want them,” I questioned anger filling me in that moment. On the plane I talked with Pikachu over strategies to battle. We knew what we could do. Now it was time to put it to action. “Then you will have to fight me for them.” I answered pulling out my collapsible bo staff and putting down my bag. 

“Call out your pokemon then.” The girl sneered. 

“Seeing how this is a matter on Pokemon theft, I don’t need to.” I answered clicking the staff and it grew to full size. “Now why don’t you just leave now and we forget any of this even happened?” I questioned them. 

“Why you?!” THe leader hissed pulling out three pokeballs out and tossing them out. there were now on the field, three dark lizards. I twisted my staff and an aura ball formed at the end swing the staff forward the arua ball the size of a beach ball shot out and hit the lizards right back into their trainer. 

“Leave this area, immediately.” I ordered slambing the butt of my staff on the ground. Not showing the rapidly growing fatigue. 

“You’ll pay for that!” He hissed before he and his posse ran off. I leaned heavily against my staff. My knees trembling. Damn, I need to train more. 

“Hey,” I turned picking up my staff to defend myself once more. A boy on the back of a Charizard landed a few feet away from me, and dismounted running over towards me. “Are you alright?” He questioned. 

“Ya, how much did you see?” I asked him. 

“Enough to know that you are an Aura Guardian, or at least one in training.” He answered. 

“In training,” I confirmed. “Could you take me to Professor Oak?” I questioned him as Growlithe came up to me holding my bag in his jaw. I took the bag putting it on my back and collapsed the bo staff putting it away. 

“Ya, I can do that. Come on follow me.” He said. Calling his Charizard back to their pokeball. Pikachu jumped onto my shoulders. He led me into the school and to Professor Oak’s office. 

“Aw, Ashlynn, dear I see you made it. My Cousin has been a Kangaskhan with worry since your departure.” He greeted. I blinked twice before what he said registered. I laughed hard. 

“That sounds like Grandpa,” I smiled recovering from my laughter. A wave of dizziness hit me. I lifted a hand to my head.

_ ‘Ash!?’ _ Growlithe barked trying to get more of my attention.

“Oh dear, you look like a scrambled Exeggcute. Why don’t you sit down.” He assured me over to a chair. I sat and immediately Pikachu was in my lap rubbing his head against my belly. Demanding pets.

“She had a fight with the Skull Gang. She fended them off with an Aura ball.” The boy from earlier spoke up. 

“I see, My cousin warned me about your recklessness.” Dr. Oak said pointedly. 

“I didn’t want to do a Pokemon Battle so soon. I only got Pikachu a few days ago. To go into battle so soon would have likely been an early loss. I would rather get hurt than lose my pokemon.” I answered him. “I should be okay after I drink some water.” I told him. The boy nodded and ran off coming back with a bottle of water. I drank my share and gave the rest to Pikachu and Growlithe.

“Well now that you are here, I would like you to know if you need any help with making living arrangements just let us know.” Dr. Oak said kindly. 

“I’ll remember that, thank you.” I smiled. Just then a bell chimed. I tensed and held Pikachu a little tighter. 

_ ‘Hey, I can’t breath!’ _ Pikachu complained as he started to spark. I loosened my grip immediately.

“Sorry Pikachu.”

“Time for class it seems.” The Boy spoke looking up to the roof. 

“Wait just a Moment Radidash, Kiawe. Could you take Ms. Ashlynn here with you. She is joining your class as of today.” The boy blinked looking back to me. 

“I can do that.” He nodded looking back to the Professor. 

“Well, make like a Ponyta, and try for the Goldene!” He cheered ushering me up out of the chair and both of us out of class. As the door shut I shook my head. 

“Like my Grandpa, but instead of poems, he does jokes.” I sighed. 

“You get used to it, come on, we are already late.” He started to run down the hall. I took off after him Pikachu and Growlithe running next to me. He stopped at one of the doors knocking before entering. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Kaiwe spoke as he opened the door. 

“It’s alright, but can you tell us why you are late today, Kiawe?” A young man’s voice questioned. I walked into the room, feeling rather skittish. 

“Sorry, I’m afraid that’s my fault?” I bowed to the teacher. A young man with a Go-T, wearing a labcoat, shorts and no shirt. “I just got here and he arrived when I did. I got into a fight with the ‘Skull Gang,’ I think and he helped me find Professor Oak.” I stood up again. 

“Aw, you must be our new student, Ashlynn Ketchum. I’m Professor Kukui. I’m your new teacher.” He smiled. I felt a bit more at ease with his smile and I smiled a bit as well. 

“Please, call me Ash, and this is my Service Pokemon, Growlithe, and my Starter Pikachu.” Pikachu and growlithe perked up a bit. 

_ ‘Yo!’  _ Pikachu greeted happily from my shoulders. 

_ ‘Hello Human adult!’  _ Growlithe barked. 

“Professor Kukui,” One of the other students in the classroom, a girl with green hair spoke up. “What is a Service Pokemon?” She questioned. 

“I’m glad you asked Mallow,” He smiled turning back to the class. “A service Pokemon is a specaly trained Pokemon who often helps a single person. Such as Ash’s Growlithe.” He looked over to me. 

“Growlithe was special trained to help protect me and calm me down if I have an episode.” I answered ducking my head. 

“An Episode?” A big boned boy questioned. I nodded my head. 

“You can tell a Service Pokemon from others because they wear vests when they are working. You can also tell what the specialize in by the patches on the vest.” Professor Kukui continued. “Is it alright if I pick up your Growlithe, Ash?” He questioned. I looked down to Growlithe. 

“It’s okay,” I answered looking back up to him. He reached down and picked up Growlithe setting him down on the table in the front. 

“Ash’s Growlithe wears two patches here. One saying, ‘Don’t pet, I am working.’ It is always important to ask to pet a Pokemon before petting. Pokemon even trained can attack you if they don’t know you, and petting a working servies pokemon will distract them from their charge and the charge could get very hurt as a consequence.” 

“Could you give an example?” Kiawe questioned. 

“I sometimes have Panic attacks,” I blurted out. Gaining the others attention. “If Growlithe where to be playing far off he wouldn’t even notice. A panic attack is really bad for the victim and often feels like there dying. The victim can struggle to breath and be completely unresponsive, and enter a state of shock.  There is also the possibility that in the victims panicked state that they run. This is one of the cases were Growlithe needed to be trained in how to protect. If the victim were to come across a hostile pokemon, well…” I shrugged. “His job is simply to remind me to sit back and breath so I can calm down, warn me that I am having a panic attack so I can try to get somewhere safe, protect me from any hostile force, and/or find help.” I listed off on my fingers. 

“Well done, Ash.” Professor Kukui praised. “Why don’t you take the empty desk and sit down.” nodding his head in the direction of said desk. I went over and sat down. Pikachu jumped off my shoulders and Growlithe sat down next to my desk. Looking up at Professor Kukui. 

“Alright, now, who can tell me…” Today's lesson went over some of the more basic rules of being a trainer, it seemed more like review for the other students. About an hour in Professor Kukui got this smile on his face. Suggesting he knew something we didn’t. 

“No, who’s ready to train their pokemon?” A smiled formed on my face ready to go. 

“Yes!” Marrow cheered. She the girl wearing blue and Kawie where out of their seats. The Girl with pale skin and a white dress got up in a more subdued pace. 

“Come on Pikachu!” I called out. He ran over to me from the banister and jumped onto my shoulder. I went after the others, petting Pikachu’s head. 

“That was very brave of you back there, Ash.” I turned to see Professor Kukui. “Admitting your faults like that, not many have that type of bravery.” he commended. 

“I just hope they don’t go treating me like glass.” I answered. Growlithe perked up.

_ ‘They seem like good people Ash.’ _ Growlithe barked. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what do you know trigger attacks?” Kukui asked me. 

“Unexpected loud booms,” I answered. “The rest, can be unexpected or delayed.” I answered. He nodded his head committing that to memory no doubt. We got out into the yard and all but Lily where working with their pokemon. 

“You ready, Pikachu?” I asked my little starter. 

_ ‘I was born ready, let’s go!’  _ He cheered jumping from my shoulders. 

“Alright, let’s see where we are starting. Use thunderbolt!” I ordered pointing to a large boulder in the yard. 

_ ‘Got IT!’  _ and with that. Pikachu took off and the training began. 

 

As we began to wind down, a loud noise filled the air. 

‘ _ Kaw KAW!’ _ I lifted my head looking about. Did a Pokemon literally just call out Kaw kaw?

“What was that?” Lily questioned.

_ ‘Chosen Come!’  _ The same voice called. I felt a pull and with that, I started running. 

“Ash!?” I head behind me from human tongue and pokemon alike. 

“Come on!” I called over my shoulder. Growlithe already at my heels with Pikachu on his back. I pulled on the clips on the straps of my back pack securing it even more so. Getting to the fence around the school I pulled myself over Growlithe jumping over. 

_ ‘Chosen _ !’ the call went out again. I looked up into the trees. Something was moving fast through the treetops. I took off following the signs. The chase was fast pace and I found myself growing winded. A cliff gave way after jumping over a log and I skidded to a stop just before I ran over it. There a large yellow Pokemon floated. A gasp came from behind me. I turned back to see my classmates. 

“It’s Tapu Koko,” I looked back at Tapu Koko at the new knowledge of their name.

“Well then, you called, Tapu Koko?” I questioned with a smile.

_ ‘Indeed I did, to see how you would fair.’ _ He answered coming closer. My eyes narrowed. 

“To see how…” I trailed off. Just then the clasps on my bag failed and fell. I turned to catch it to see a bird type pokemon now had my bag. 

“HEY!?” I called, worried for the egg held within. 

_ ‘Yes, let us see how you do,’ _ The bird dropped the bag. 

“NO!” I yelled jumping with only thinking of the egg inside.

“ASH!?” The ground below was scary especially how the ground was getting closer. Pulling out the staff I concentrated trying to draw on Aura. Just as I was starting. 

“Ash!” I opened my eyes and looked to see Kawie on his Charizard. 

“Grab me with his back paws.” I ordered looking Charizard in the eyes. The Charizard himself nodded in understanding. I curled into a ball around the bag and Charizard grabbed me soaring back up into the air to the cliff side. Tapu Koko was gone and everyone was circling  about. Professor Kukui was at my side as soon as I was put down. I was shaking, trembling finely. Growlithe was by my side next licking my cheek and Pikachu was on my shoulders. 

“Ash that was very dangerous, you could have died. What were you thinking. I slowly pulled out the egg incubator. Holding it tightly. He blinked in surprise. 

“You…. were saving the egg.” Apoculties spoke softly. 

“At the cost of losing your own life.” Luna spoke softly. 

“I saved the egg two years ago. Poachers attacked a small part of Grandpa’s Ranch. I took it from a dead Jolteon.” I answered softly. Tears came to my eyes as I began to shake even more. 

“I think that is enough excitement. Let’s get back to the school. Ash, is it alright if I carry you?” He asked softly. I nodded my head slowly. He gently picked me up and started leading the others back towards the school. 

 

I stood next to Lily next to the road, still holding the Egg Incubator close. Growlithe stayed leaned against my leg and Pikachu on my shoulders. 

“Are you okay, Ash?” Lily asked softly.

“No, I’m fine right now, I shouldn’t have an episode if that is what you are worried about. It’s just residual effects like what ifs and anger at this point.” I told her.

“What are you angry about?” Lilly questioned.

“What type of Guardian throws a defenceless Egg over a cliff!?” I yelled tightening my grip. “I know you’re out there Tapu Koko, and this isn’t something that is forgivable!” I yelled looking out to the woods. “You aren’t harming the egg, nor am I ever going to forgive you!” I shouted. Lily looked at me in shock at my words but I couldn’t care. I turned and started walking towards the Poke center. I needed to make sure the egg was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> You like it, then please leave a comment, I am actully tempted to just toss this out for good.


End file.
